The goal of this project is to expand our knowledge of the behavior-controlling properties of ethanol which are basic to the acquisition and maintenance of drug-seeking behavior (alcohol abuse) and which are critical for behavioral and/or pharmacological methods of eliminating such drug-seeking. The intravenous drug self-administration technologies developed for study of opiate and stimulant drugs will be applied to achieve IV self-injection of ethanol in rats. Agents which block the synthesis of or the receptors for brain monoamines will be used to investigate a possible contribution of such amines to the reinforcement mechanism of alcohol. A clearer destinction between states of psychogenic dependence and physical dependence will be sought through efforts to devise a superior methodology for detecting and quantitating physical dependence toward alcohol via behavioral and physiological changes during abstinence, i.e., a withdrawal syndrome for alcohol. Potential techniques for both pharmacotherapy and behavioral therapy to reverse the experimental alcohol dependence will be investigated.